Forever
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: this is a Light/Sayu AU story. Sayu finds out something that she and Light can't tell their parents. Summary sucks, but story is better, trust me. Please R&R!


Forever

**Forever**

**Author's Note:** Here's another Light/Sayu story for you guys to enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Light, Sayu, or any other _Death Note _characters that might appear. _Forever_ belongs to Anna Tsuchiya.

The only volume of the manga that I have not read yet is number 8, so I really hope that nothing vitally important happened in it. I know all about the Sayu kidnap, though.

**Forever**

_It's been long enough_

_Now only sunshine could save me_

_I've still been waiting for you_

_Who will never come back again_

Sayu walked home, wondering how she was going to tell Light the news. She had only found out that day, herself. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. How would he take it? Would they be able to handle it? More important, how would they explain it to their parents?

As she walked into the house, she called, "I'm home!" She waited for an answer. When she didn't hear one, she started up to her room.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she remembered that their parents were away for the weekend, visiting a sick aunt that she had never met. They had trusted Sayu and Light to watch over the house while they were gone.

She turned at the top of the steps, intending to go to her room. She hesitated, and turned around to go to Light's room. She knocked on the door, her heart pounding.

"Come in," Light called, and Sayu walked in,

Light was lying on his bed, reading a book. When Sayu came in, he smiled and put the book down. He sat up and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Sayu walked over and sat down. Light immediately kissed her and reached for her hand.

"Where were you?" Light asked, looking at her.

"I was…taking a walk." Sayu said, kissing him on the cheek.

Light laughed and leaned over to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

Sayu sighed and said, "We need to talk."

"About what? What's wrong, Sayu?" Light asked her, concerned.

Sayu let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding. "Light, I'm pregnant."

Light's eyes widened, and he said, "Are you serious?"

Sayu just nodded, and prayed that he wasn't angry.

"That's…that's great, Sayu! I'm gonna be a dad!" Light exclaimed, hugging her happily. He pulled away and looked at her. "It _is_ mine, right?"

Sayu smacked him playfully. "Of course it is! Who else's would it be?"

Light got up and grabbed his coat from the chair by his desk. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sayu asked him.

"I'm going to get something to celebrate this! What do you want? Sushi?" Light replied, hand on the door.

"Wait!" Sayu said, standing up. "I'll go with you."

Light laughed, and they went out together.

As they were walking back, Sayu laughed at a story that Light was telling her.

They stopped as they got to a stop light. As the light turned red, they began to walk across, as soon as the "Walk" sign flashed. When they were halfway across, a car suddenly came right towards them, not slowing down.

Light yelled, "Sayu!" and pushed her out of the car's path. She landed at the sidewalk, catching her balance. Light, however, wasn't that lucky. He got hit head-on by the car, and the car just kept driving.

Sayu grabbed her cell phone and called 911. She told them what had happened, and ran over to Light's side.

She gasped when she saw him. His whole face was bloody, and his eyes were closed. There was a lot of blood around his body. She took her shirt and ripped it, wrapping up the gash in arm. It's wasn't much, but it was all that she could do until the ambulance arrived.

Sayu climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics. They tried to stop her, but she said, "I'm his sister! Please let me go with you!" They let her in as they raced off to the hospital.

When they got there, they wouldn't let her into the emergency room, so she sat down in the waiting room and called their parents. They said that they would be there as soon as they could. The whole time, Sayu prayed harder than she had ever prayed before.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor came up to her and said, "Are you his sister?"

Sayu nodded, wondering what Light's condition was. "He's not dead, is he?"

"No, but he's in a coma. We don't know if he'll come out of it or not. He broke his arm as well." The doctor replied.

"May I go see him?" Sayu asked, hoping that he would answer in the affirmative.

"Yes, but not for very long. Visiting hours are almost over." The doctor responded.

"I'll be spending the night here. I don't want to leave his side." Sayu said, walking into Light's room.

She almost cried at the sight of him. IV's were stuck all over him to replenish the lost blood. He had an oxygen line connected to a machine next to him, and his arm was in a cast.

_I love you forever_

_I can't live without you anymore_

_I love you forever_

_Your body is so cold and so hard_

_Please come back_

Sayu sat there, looking at him. She grabbed his hand lightly and rubbed it. She kissed him on the forehead, and fell asleep holding his hand.

_Sit beside a fire place_

_I remember your warm heart_

_Memories filled with plenty of love_

_And delight with my tears_

_I always love you_

_I can't see your face with my tears_

_Baby, I miss you_

_God, please don't take him_

_Far away from me_

_I love you forever_

Sayu couldn't remember how long Light had been in the hospital. She stayed by his side, and their parents and Light's friends came to visit often. But, with every day that Light was in a coma, the chances of him pulling out of it decreased. It had already been at least a month, maybe more.

She put her face in her hands and started to cry. _This is all my fault!_ She thought. _If only I hadn't told him that day!_ She remembered how long they had been in a relationship behind their parents' backs. Before the accident, it had been about a year since they had started. She was 18 now, and Light was 21. _Please come back, Light! Don't leave me alone to raise our child! I can't live without you!_

_I'm walking in the dark_

_Is this a fog or tears?_

_I can't see anything_

_Where are you?_

_I'm holding a piece of dream that you gave me._

Sayu finally went into the waiting room and read a magazine. She couldn't be in there anymore. Misa Amane was making a new movie. _Wonder what she's like? It would be great to meet her._

Sayu left the hospital for a couple of days, and her parents stayed there for those days. When they came home each night, she asked how Light was doing. He was improving, it seemed. She was happy to hear that.

Sayu went back to the hospital, and smiled when she saw him moving his arm. His eyes were open, and she knew he'd be home soon. But, he had to be able to walk and talk on his own before he could come home.

She fell asleep one night at the hospital, and hoped that he'd be out the next day.

_I love you forever_

_I can't live without you any more_

_I love you forever_

_Your body is so cold and so hard_

_I love you forever_

_Please come back_

_I love you forever_

Sayu opened her eyes slowly, and had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Standing in front of her was Light, who was smiling at her.

She said, "Light, is that really you?"

"I would hope so." He said, laughing.

She ran into his arms and kissed him. "I love you…forever." She said, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again.

"I love you, too." Light said, hugging her tightly.

"I thought I lost you. And it was all my fault that you were hurt." Sayu said, starting to cry.

"Hey, why the tears? I'm still here, aren't I? and it's not your fault. I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Light said, grabbing her hand. "Shall we go home, and tell Mom and Dad?"

Sayu laughed. "We shall…but only if you'll help me explain."

Then, they left the hospital, and returned to normal life.

_Please come back_

_I love you forever…_

**FINIS**

Wow! I think that's the longest one shot I've ever written. It's AU, if you couldn't tell. No Death Note, and no Kira. Please review!

**LightSayuDeathNoteFan**


End file.
